Antidote
by tragedyneverends
Summary: During a mission, Sakura and Hinata get bitten by highly venomous spiders. They don't have enough time to prepare the antidote so, to save their lives, they'll need Sasuke's and Naruto's... help.
1. Part 1

**.**

**Antidote **

_Part 1_

* * *

"Y-you… your _aren't_ serious. Are you?"

Hugging her knees to her chest, Sakura bit her lower lip tightly. Her grimace expressed just how much she wished she could say that no, she wasn't serious. But she was. Her medical texts didn't lie. This fact… she couldn't change it nor deny it.

"I am. I'm sorry, Hinata."

"What for?" the dark-haired girl asked, eyes wide and watery.

Absent-mindedly, she played with the bandages on her left hand."If only I had gotten us out of that cave sooner, we wouldn't be in this situation. It's my entire fault this happened."

After a short pause, Hinata got off the bed and lowered herself to the floor. Her small, pale hands reached for hers and held them kindly, comfortingly. "Sakura… Don't blame yourself like this. You did your best, as always. Besides, I'm also responsible. I should've been more alert; I should've seen those things coming. It's not just your fault. Trust me."

Sakura wanted to believe her, but it was costing her a great effort. As the perfectionist she was when it came to her duties as a shinobi, she constantly demanded too much from herself. She wanted to do things right, to save everyone, to be the make things better instead of worse – always. That's why, when she made mistakes, she couldn't help but feel immensely guilty.

"Let's just deal with this," Hinata said softly, squeezing her hands a little. "Okay?"

She looked up at her, green eyes full of fear and hesitancy. "But… how?"

Letting go of her hands, the Hyuga sat back on her folded legs. "Well," she said, cheeks tinted red, "you just told me how. And… Naruto-kun and Sasuke-san are in the room right next to ours… right?"

Panic washed over her instantly."Hinata-!"

"I know! I know," she replied, her blush darkening. "But… I really don't want to die. Do you?"

"No," she answered sincerely. "I don't."

Despite how clearly flustered she was, determination was clear in Hinata's gaze. Sakura found it very admirable. Perhaps this girl was even braver than she'd thought.

"Then we must do whatever it takes."

* * *

Half an hour later, the two kunoichis plucked up enough courage to exit the room they were supposed to share for the night and go knock on their teammates' door.

It was Sasuke who answered. He wore no shoes, no headband, and no vest. His dark hair was tousled and his dark eyes were opaque with sleep. He looked at Sakura first, then at Hinata, who stood fidgeting behind her. Returning his gaze to the pink-haired girl, he questioned bluntly, "What do you want?"

"We need to talk with Naruto and you," Sakura answered, her voice steady despite her racing pulse. "Something happened."

Sasuke frowned. "What's wrong?"

Sakura was at loss of words for a moment. It was Hinata's turn to speak then. "Please let us in, Sasuke-san. It's urgent."

The Uchiha eyed the introvert girl with confusion, but promptly complied. Stepping aside, he motioned the girls to come into the room, and once they did, he closed the door behind them quietly.

Naruto was still sleeping soundly on his bed. Mouth agape, drool spilling from its corner, and limbs spread wide open, he snored and smiled lightly at whatever he was dreaming about. Sakura found this kind of sight rather amusing most of the time, but due to her current circumstances, all sense of humor had drained from her.

She walked over to the blond's bed and shook his shoulder. "Naruto, wake up!"

He groaned and turned on his side, covering his head with his arms.

"Come on, you dumbass," Sasuke said, appearing right beside her. He nudged their friend's back with a knee. "Something important is up."

"Whaaa'," Naruto mumbled, still not opening his eyes but not entirely unconscious anymore. "Wha' issit… busterrrd…? Was'at Sak'ra-chan? Whasshe doin' here?"

"N-Naruto-kun, please wake up."

At the sound of Hinata's voice, he jolted fully awake. His blue eyes snapped open and he sat up in bed, looking around the room almost desperately. "Huh? What's that-? Ah! Hinata-chan!" he exclaimed when he spot her, standing awkwardly near the door. "Why are you here?"

"We came to talk to you guys," Sakura answered for her, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"What's up?" Naruto frowned at hers and Sasuke's expressions, surely noticing the dread in them. "What's happened? Is everyone alright?"

All eyes fell on Hinata as she answered, "Not quite. Sakura and I are… in trouble."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked, and then looked back at the other girl. "Sakura, what the hell is going on?"

Embarrassedly staring down at her lap, she said, "Do you guys remember one of our enemies from earlier, the one who had a similar ability to Shino's, except with spiders only?"

"Yeah, the dude with the creepy smile," Naruto said, pushing the blankets off him and getting on his feet. "Hinata and you fought him while Sasuke and I fought his partner."

Sakura nodded. "And do you remember I told you we had to follow him into a cave?"

"What happened in there?" Sasuke asked, arms crossed and frown deep.

"He attacked us with with his spiders," Sakura replied, "but it was a different kind of technique. We managed to defeat him, yes, but we… we were bitten."

"By the spiders!" Naruto realized out loud. "Seriously? Why didn't you tell us that before?"

"I didn't believe it was important, since each of us has only one small bite. However, a few hours ago, we noticed that our wounds were swelling up and reddening, and that the veins around them were turning black. This alarmed us, so I decided do through my medical texts."

"And what did you find?" Sasuke inquired.

"I found a picture of one of those spiders in the Deadly Venomous Animals section."

"Fuck," Naruto breathed out, his stomach dropping.

"They're called the Eros spiders," Sakura began to explain, her tone serious and professional, even though her gaze screamed fear. "The venom that this spider produces is highly mortal. Once it enters the bloodstream, it spreads with a remarkable speed through the body. However, this speed depends on the person's body mass: the lighter the body is, the greater the speed. It also depends on the location of the bite, due to the fact that, once the venom reaches the brain, fatality is unavoidable."

"And what's the antidote?" Naruto asked.

"Because it is highly complex, it is very hard to fabricate it. I could give it a try, but it would take me at least a week. Of course, we don't have that much time. The spider bit me on the hand and I am slightly underweight, which means I have approximately four hours left, and Hinata has like seven, because, although she is also underweight, her bite is on her thigh. So… the only other way to get some sort of antidote would be the… _old-fashioned _one."

"Which is?"

"Well… There are certain hormones that fight off the venom. The main ones are dopamine and serotonin. Also, there are proteins and monosaccharides that-"

Sasuke let out an impatient sigh. "Damn it, Sakura, just get to the point-"

"Sexual intercourse!"

Hinata blushed madly, while the two males stared at their pink-haired teammate with utter shock and whispered in unison, "_What_?"

"It is the only other cure," Sakura mumbled, her cheeks also on fire. "The hormones produced during sex, along with the properties of human sweat and seminal fluid, dull the effects of the venom. It doesn't really make it disappear, like the proper antidote would, but it slows the spreading considerably, giving the body some time."

"How much time?" Sasuke inquired just as quietly.

"According to my texts, at least an extra week per… uh, session."

"It'd be enough time to fabricate the real antidote, right?"

"Yes. More than enough."

No one spoke for a long moment. The room was submerged in a heavy, uncomfortable silence. Hinata inched towards the door, but she didn't dare to escape, in spite of how much she wanted to; Sakura kept her eyes on her lap, feeling mortified; Naruto sat back down on his bed, beside Sakura, and waited for someone's reaction while he tried to understand his own, and Sasuke just stared at the wall, deep in thought.

"I-I know this is extremely awkward," Hinata broke the silence at last. "But please, you need to understand… Sakura and I will surely die if you don't help us. And this is the only solution we have right now."

Sasuke and Naruto knew that. No matter how much they turned it around in their heads, they understood that, if they wanted the girls to survive – which they most definitely did – they would have to cooperate.

"There's two of you," Sakura forced herself to point out, "and there's two of us."

This observation was rather vague, yet everyone understood what it implicated: that they would have to choose. But it didn't truly matter who would do it, the girls or the boys, because the outcome would always be the same.

Hinata would choose Naruto, and vice versa.

Sakura would choose Sasuke, and vice versa.

They _all_ knew it.

"Holy shit," Naruto sighed, covering his face with his hands and leaning his elbows on his knees. "I can't believe what I woke up to."

* * *

Notes: Hey there! This is a fic inspired by "Venom" by BlushingLotus (go read it asap!). I posted it on tumblr first (my url is jadeandonyx, by the way!) and since it got kind of popular I decided to post it in here too. Thanks for reading!


	2. Part 2

.

**Antidote**

_Part 2_

* * *

Sakura wanted to laugh and cry at the same time, but she did none. She didn't even move, and neither did the others.

Fortunately, Sasuke eventually regained composure. If it hadn't been for him, they would've stayed like that, immobile and quiet, unsure of what to do next, all night long.

"Naruto, get out of the room."

The blond looked at him with perplexity. "Huh? Why?"

"We're not doing this in the same room, you idiot. You and Hinata go to the other room. Sakura and I stay here."

Her heart started hammering even more violently. "_Sakura and I_." Those words and their meaning stirred her blood. Even though she'd expected it, it still excited her that he was choosing _her_.

No. He wasn't _choosing_ her, not really. He was just acknowledging the obvious aloud, what all four of them already knew: there was no way he would do this with Hinata, as they barely knew or talked to each other, and there was no way Sakura would do this with Naruto, as they were like brother and sister. Moreover, they were all sufficiently aware of the girls' feelings, and reasonably, they were given the priority.

Truthfully, the election of pairs was nothing but logical.

"Fine…" Naruto let out a heavy sigh and rose from the bed. He walked towards the door, by which Hinata still stood. Sakura turned to watch him stop in front of the Hyuga. "Ummm," he said, and although his back was to her, she could see the blush creeping all over his face and neck. "Shall… we?" He opened the door, and Hinata, without meeting his blue gaze, quickly sneaked out of the room.

Naruto glanced at his friends over his shoulder one last time before leaving. The smile he flashed was tiny and hesitant, but Sakura understood what he was trying to communicate. _We'll be alright, guys. We can do this. Don't worry._

When the door closed and she was left alone with Sasuke, she realized she had absolutely no idea what to do next. Sasuke still stood before her, and she still hadn't taken her eyes off her lap. Was she supposed to stand up and kiss him now? They'd never kissed before. She'd never kissed _anyone_ before. She was embarrassingly inexperienced.

Suddenly, Sasuke cleared his throat. "Should I," he asked softly, "go get protection or something?"

It took her a while to get what he meant. Inevitably, the heat in her face increased. "U-uh, no," she stammered, "it's fine! I-I know how to deal with it. All kunoichis do. Don't worry, Sasuke-kun."

"Okay."

_Say something, Sakura. Do something — _anything_. Or look at him, at least!_

She thought looking at him would be the easiest thing, but once she dared to do it, she realized it probably was the complete opposite. Meeting his eyes, eyeing his expression, only made her feel more nervous.

Because no one had ever looked at her like he was looking at her now.

Before she could do anything else, Sasuke kneeled down in front of her, so that they were at eye-level. With an unfamiliar vehemence, he silently stared into her eyes. His hands found her waist, while hers reached for his shoulders. She was relieved to be touching him; it somehow anchored her to reality.

Slowly, his hands travelled down the curve of her waist, until they reached her hips. Her breath hitched when his slender fingers slipped underneath her red shirt and gripped her lower back. His skin was warm, but not warmer than hers. She couldn't hold back a shiver.

Without a warning, he leaned his forehead against hers. "Just relax," he whispered, his mouth merely inches from hers.

Sakura nodded sheepishly and licked her dry lips. Her tongue accidentally touched his lower lip, and he noticed as much as she did. But the way he reacted to it was quite unpredictable: instead of being bothered, he clenched his jaw, grabbed her hips again, and roughly pulled her to him, forcing her knees to part so that his body fitted between her legs. The intimacy of the position lit a fire inside her loins.

Startled, Sakura instinctively tried to pull away, but he didn't let her. Her strength, usually superior to many others' and definitely to his, was suddenly gone. She was being completely dominated by him – and honestly, she loved it.

Sasuke was breathing heavily. His cheeks were now colored a shade similar to her hair's. It seemed that, even when he was the one in control, this was affecting him just as much as it was affecting her. Despite his emotionless facade, deep inside he was like any other human being, full of passion and hormones – and right now, he wanted her as much as she wanted him.

His fingers sneaked under her shirt again, this time moving quickly. They caressed her stomach, her back, her ribs, and the under-side of her breasts, making her moan softly, before they abruptly pulled out. Sakura was about to whimper in protest, but then he pulled her shirt off in one swift motion, and she had to gasp in surprise instead.

She felt painfully exposed in nothing but her bra and her skin-tight shorts. Her insecurities floated up to the surface, awakening the fear of being rejected. However, Sasuke didn't show dissatisfaction as he heatedly stared at her small, full breasts and her taunt stomach. If anything, the intensity of his coal-black gaze increased to the point of overwhelming her. The look he was giving her was, she thought, like thunder rumbling loudly in the sky: it frightened a small part of her, but overall, it left her in awe of such power.

After quickly getting rid of his own shirt, his eyes flickered back to hers. The sight of the defined muscles underneath his pale, smooth skin momentarily made her forget about her own insecurities. Eagerly, she started to touch him, admiring the solid flesh of his chest, his arms, his shoulders, and his back. He allowed her to explore his skin, observing her expression carefully, as if trying to read her mind.

"Sasuke-kun," she purred, putting one hand on the nape of his neck and the other on his cheek. She struggled to find the right words to express how terrified, excited, happy, and nervous he was making her feel.

But she didn't need to find them because, right then, he finally kissed her.

Enthusiastically, she kissed him back, fascinated by the sensation of moving her lips against his in an universal expression of desire and love. She'd thought that kissing someone for the first time would be weird and that it would take a lot of practice to finally get to enjoy it, but she was discovering that she had been wrong. Kissing Sasuke was immediately wonderful. Her lips simply moved on their own, as if in perfect synchrony with his. It was the most amazing thing she'd ever experienced.

Sasuke pushed her down to the bed and climbed on top of her. There was a hand between her and the mattress, tugging on the clasp of her bra. His other hand gripped the back of her head, functioning as a pillow. He pulled away, allowing them to catch their breaths, and looked down at her with the same great ardor as moments before. Unconsciously, Sakura hugged his hips with her thighs, wishing for even more closeness. Sensing her impatience, he smirked lightly, unhooked her bra, and promptly threw it away to reveal her naked chest.

Once she felt the cold air hit her nipples, Sakura's hands flew to cover herself – but Sasuke's hindered this attempt. With one hand, he held both of her wrists above her head, and with the other he circled her waist and pulled her closer to him. "Don't you dare hide anything from my sight," he whispered lowly in her ear, before sensually licking it. "I want to see all of you."

His voice, his tongue, his warm breath fanning her neck – it was all too much. She moaned lustfully, pressing her legs around him to push him down to her. Their clothed genitals met at last, and she relished on the groan of genuine pleasure this elicited from him. He licked her ear and her neck again, biting her skin gently and tasting the thin layer of sweat covering it, before crashing his mouth against hers and kissing her with twice the passion than before.

Teeth nibbling on lips and tongues dancing erotically, they held each other as if their life depended on it – which, in Sakura's case, it literally did. However, she had momentarily forgotten all about the spider bite on her bandaged hand. Right now, she just knew that this _was_ happening, with none other than Sasuke Uchiha, the boy she'd be in love with forever, and that she never wanted this moment to end.

His hands wandered along the planes of her body, squeezing her tits, stroking her stomach, and cupping her backside. Sakura moaned and groaned loudly, unable to censor the sounds of infinite pleasure that escaped her mouth. She spread her legs wider open and tried to pull down his pants with her toes.

Sasuke moaned when he realized what she was trying to do and broke the kiss. "You first," he panted against her shoulder, moving his hands from her butt to the waistband of her shorts. With another swift motion, he pulled them down, along with her panties, and discarded them both. Sakura didn't even have time to show a bit of modesty, because the feeling of Sasuke's fingers on her bare inner thighs, dangerously close to her entrance, along with the wet kisses he began to plant all over her neck, submerged her back into ecstasy.

Lacing her fingers through his messy, dark locks, she guided his face towards her chest, dying to know what his mouth would feel like in other sensitive places of her anatomy. She found out soon enough, for he quickly understood her needs.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun!" she exclaimed as his warm tongue gave a slow lick to her left nipple. After a torturously long pause, he did it again, this time even more slowly. She pulled on his hair with frustration, exciting him further. As if to reward her, he started to suck on her other nipple, combining his teeth and his tongue to provide her with dizzying pleasure.

But Sakura was a very unselfish lover. Because she vastly enjoyed what Sasuke was giving to her, she felt the need to give him something just as good in return. So she did the first thing that came to her mind: she untangled her fingers from his hair and shoved them down his pants to grab his member.

Sasuke hissed, halting his ministrations, as her inexpert hands began to touch his hard length. She caressed and squeezed him experimentally, watching his face the whole time to detect what was it that he liked best. When she pulled on it, up and down, with her fist, he finally shut his eyes tightly and let out a vulnerable moan. She smiled triumphantly and thought: _This is it._

He positioned his palms at each side of her head. His hips jerked wildly, thrusting his cock into her fist with a quick rhythm that she followed without a problem. Panting and groaning, he opened his eyes and met hers. Those gorgeous jade orbs shone with mischievousness, since she was now the one in control, and he couldn't help but get irked by this.

Abruptly, he grabbed her wrist and pulled away from her touch. He lowered himself, gripping her hips to restrain her movements. He kissed her navel lovingly and gradually descended his mouth until it reached its final destination. Through half-lidded eyes, Sakura watched him, her chest rising up and down, offering him a delicious view of her firm mounds and the pink, erect nipples atop them. Again, he had her at his mercy.

Sasuke ran the tip of his tongue over her slit. She tasted syrupy, as he'd always imagined she would. Already captivated, he avidly engulfed her bundle of nerves with his mouth, nibbling on it with his lips. The sound of her strangled moans filled his senses, making his erection ache and covet the feel of her hand around it, but he forced himself to be patient. Her hands found their way back into his hair, and he moaned at the sensation of her nails scraping his scalp. The vibration drove her even crazier; she arched her back and threw back her head in a way that let him know she was already close.

He lapped at her moist opening a few more times, increasing the volume of her moans. He took advantage of her helplessness and inserted a finger into her core, making her pull his locks more violently. Groaning in both pain and pleasure, he drove his finger in and out of her wet hole, with moderation at first, and then as fast as he could.

Sakura came for the first time. Not in her life — since, like any other young adult, many other times she'd touched herself, fantasizing precisely with what was currently happening in reality. Specifically, it was her first orgasm – of the night.

As she savored the immense post-climax peacefulness, Sasuke's finger and mouth abandoned her womanhood. He crawled back up to hover over her, chest to chest, face to face. His lips were damp with her own fluids, which aroused her in a very unexpected way.

Unable to help herself, she reached down for his manhood again. It was even harder than it'd been earlier. They were both ready.

"Get inside me, Sasuke-kun," she whispered, tracing his jawline with her fingertips. "_Come_ inside me."

His penis twitched in her hand at her explicit words. Licking the remaining fluids on his lips, he lowered himself right between her legs and planted butterfly kisses all over her cheeks, neck, and collarbones. Sakura let go of his cock to put her arms around his neck and braced herself.

"Are you ready?" he asked quietly, licking the drops of sweat on her temples.

Sakura nodded. Truthfully, she was still a bit unsure, but not only did this need to happen: she _wanted_ it to happen like she'd never wanted something before.

Staring into her eyes, Sasuke entered her with one hard thrust. She let out a squeak of pain and surprise, burying her face in his neck. Tears gathered at the corners of her eyes, which Sasuke didn't fail to notice. With his lips, he wiped them away.

In an uncharacteristically gentle tone, he asked, "Do you want me to move?"

"No. Stay still… for a bit… please."

She was delightfully tight and hot, so he had to use all his will-power in order to comply.

After a few moments, Sakura finally seemed to loosen up. She dug her nails into his shoulder blades and started to sway her hips. Leaning on his elbows, he pulled his cock half-way out of her, and then slowly pushed back inside, following her tempo.

Sakura's moans came back as the pain faded little by little, overshadowed by the feeling of their skins rubbing. His tip tantalized an unknown spot deep within her, while his base massaged her clit. He breathed her name into her ear, sounding distracted, as if he were saying it like an unconscious mantra. This made her want to kiss him again, so she did. She could taste herself in his tongue, but instead of being repulsed, she took pride on it.

Gasping, Sasuke drove into her faster and harder. His sight, as he watched her bouncing tits, seemed to change. At the back of his mind, a voice told him his Sharingan had activated due to the adrenaline. He was glad it did. Now he would have this moment tattooed in his mind for the rest of his life.

He grabbed a fistful of her silky pink hair, tugging on it like she'd done with his. His free hand reached for one of her legs and hooked it around his waist, conceding like this a better angle of penetration. Sakura let him touch and move her as he pleased; she wanted him to be in complete charge of her body; she wanted to be totally _his_.

The pleasure built up within both of them. Gazing into his unique blood-red eyes, Sakura arched her back and gripped his ass, begging him to go much deeper, to indulge that delicious spot inside her womb that she'd just discovered. Sasuke's thrusts became wild and irregular, drenching them both in mind-numbing pleasure.

Soon, he felt the explosion coming. "Sa-sakura, I'm-"

"Nngh – aahh, y-yeah," she moaned into his ear. "Just… a li-little…"

Knowing he wouldn't be able to hold back for much longer, he shoved a hand between their bodies and stroked his clit in circles. He knew his thumb probably wasn't as good as his mouth at this, but for Sakura it seemed to suffice: almost instantly, she cried out, at the same time her walls spasmed around his dick.

Sasuke moaned and squeezed her thigh hard enough to leave a bruise. For a bit longer, he rammed into her, completely unrestrained, before he too reached his climax. He expelled his seed inside her, flooding her hot cavern, letting her absorb it all and claim him as hers.

Light-headed and exhausted, he rolled over and lay beside her. Eyes shut and lips parted, Sakura was sweating, blushing, and panting heavily. He thought she'd never looked more beautiful. Wanting to let her know this without speaking, he put his arm around her and pulled her towards him. She gazed into his eyes, which had come back to normal, and smiled weakly before planting a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Oxytocin," she said out of a sudden.

"What?"

"Oxytocin. It's a hormone released while cuddling. It's also supposed to fight off the venom's effect."

He smirked lightly, burying his nose in her hair. "Speaking of the venom, you said each _session_ added up a week of life, right?"

"Ah, yeah," Sakura laughed. "Why? Are you planning on giving me a few extra weeks?"

Seizing her by the waist, he flipped her over so that she were sitting on top of him. His smirk widened at her surprised expression and he said, "Actually, I was thinking of giving you a few extra _months_."


	3. Part 3

.

**Antidote**

_Part 3_

* * *

"Naruto, get out of the room."

"Huh? Why?"

"We're not doing this in the same room, you idiot. You and Hinata go to the other room. Sakura and I stay here."

Hinata brought her cold hands to her cheeks, hoping to dim down her furious blush. She really wished Sasuke weren't as blunt as he was. He was only making it much worse for her.

"Fine," Naruto sighed, standing up. Then, he walked over to her and uttered, "Ummm. Shall… we?"

Hinata's heart skipped a few beats. Unable to look him in the eye, she wordlessly hurried out of the room as soon as the door opened.

She loved Naruto with all her heart; there was no one else she'd want to have her first time with. So no, she definitely didn't complain about doing it with him, and she was very grateful it didn't have to be with a random stranger. Still… why did it have to happen like _this_? Why couldn't it have been a normal experience, after several dates and a couple of steamy make-out sessions? Why did it have to be just because a stupid poisonous spider?

She couldn't believe what was happening. This was so terrible, she would be traumatized for life.

Quickly, she walked down the hall, towards her room's door. When she reached it, she glanced behind her and noticed Naruto was just closing the other room's door behind him. He felt her gaze upon him and looked up to meet it, which almost made her squeal with surprise. Hands shaking, she pushed the door open and stormed into her room.

As she caught sight of the closest bed, her own, she began to hyperventilate. That was where _it_ would happen… in only a few minutes… with none other than Naruto Uzumaki… but not for the right reason.

She wondered if he even liked her back. She wondered if perhaps this was a huge sacrifice to him. She wondered if he was doing it just because it was his duty as her teammate for this mission. She wondered if he would ever do this under normal circumstances.

_Stop thinking about such things. Stop torturing yourself!_

"Hinata?"

Jumping, she spun around and faced Naruto. He was standing right in front of her; when had he gotten there? She didn't even heard him walk in.

His beautiful cerulean eyes filled with worry as he observed her flushed face. "Why… why are you crying?"

_Crying?_ Slowly, she brought her fingertips to the corners of her eyes and felt the moisture. Oh great. She _was_ crying. As if this whole situation weren't humiliating enough! Mad at herself for being so pathetic, she let out a broken sob and bowed her head.

"I-I'm sorry," she mumbled. "I'm s-so sorry, Naruto-kun."

"What are you talking about?" he inquired in a gentle tone. Suddenly, his large, warm hands seized her by the shoulders, forcing her to look up at him again. "What are you sorry for?"

"Fo-for being such a crybaby," she replied, wiping her tears with the back of her hand. "And f-for putting you through th-this whole thing."

"You say it as if it's your fault!" Abruptly, he pulled her towards him and embraced her. Hinata let out a startled gasp, both at the sudden action and at the pleasant warmth of his body. Wrapping one arm around her waist and the other over her head, he murmured into her hair, "It's alright, Hinata-chan. This… Well, shit happens, you know? What truly matters now is that I can't let you die, no matter what. I will do everything in my power to save you. You're so precious to me…"

Hinata widened her eyes at the revelation. "Naruto… kun…"

"It's all going to be okay," he whispered, cupping her face with his hands, blushing and smiling softly. "I promise… I'll do my best."

Carried away by the immense relief his words and his smile gave her, she stood on her tip toes and planted a slight kiss on his whiskered cheek. Naruto seemed taken aback for an instant, but then his smile grew and his fingers tangled in her hair to push her face to his. Tenderly, he kissed her cheekbone, her temple, her forehead, her nose, the corner of her mouth… Hinata's heartbeat sped up with anticipation.

"To be honest," he murmured, his breath mingling with her own, "I have been waiting a long time for this moment."

She frowned slightly with confusion, but before her brain could comprehend the significance of his words, their lips met at last.

And it was simply magnificent.

The kiss was sweet, almost innocent. His lips caressed hers gingerly, as if afraid they would shatter if he was too rough. This gentleness, this adoration he manifested towards her being, made her crotch tingle deliciously.

As the kiss gradually deepened, becoming more ardent and sensual, he didn't need to ask for permission: she parted her lips willingly, allowing his deft tongue to enter her mouth. His arms circled her body, pulling it flush against his. With her breasts squeezed against his chest, she realized just how much she was starting to hate the clothes between their skins. She yearned to get rid of them, even if the idea intimidated her mildly.

Without interrupting their erotic lip-lock, Naruto began to push her backwards, until the edge of the bed reached the back of her knees. The soft impact made her legs bend and her butt land on the mattress. Instead of lowering himself too, he broke the kiss and stood up straight. Hinata watched him attentively, spellbound by the carnal desire that his orbs reflected. Then, without looking away, he calmly started to undress himself, first taking off his shirt to reveal his tanned, muscled torso, then pulling down his shorts, and lastly, stripping off his boxers.

"Thought you'd feel less shy if I got naked first," he said, grinning coyly.

Hinata was unable to reply. Her eyes drank in the beautiful sight of his unclothed physique with both shock and fascination. It was the first time she saw a fully-naked man in real life – the first time she ever faced a _penis, _yet alone an _erect_one. Her mind screamed that this was sinful, wrong, dirty – but her body reacted with an opposite belief: her mouth watered, her breath became ragged, and the heat pooling in her loins increased.

"It's your turn, Hinata-chan," he mumbled, leaning down to kiss the corner of her mouth. "I'm dying to see those damn clothes…" His tongue peeked out and sensually licked her lower lip. "… off you."

The agitated Hyuga sheepishly started to unbutton her blouse. Naruto's gaze lowered and watched the movements of her trembling fingers. When she finally shrugged the cloth off, Naruto shoved his face into her bosom and planted sloppy kisses all over her soft, ivory flesh. The stifled groans he emitted divulged how aroused she had managed to make him already. More than surprised, she felt extremely fulfilled.

Gently, he pushed her backwards again, until her back hit the mattress. One of his fingers hooked underneath her bra, its nail poking her breast. "Naruto-kun," Hinata moaned, accidentally motivating him to conclude his action. The finger pulled upwards, shoving her bra towards her neck, and her large breasts were completely exposed.

Without hesitation, Naruto's mouth descended upon one of her puckered nipples. His tongue lapped at it, his teeth pulled on it, his lips kissed it as passionately as they'd kissed her lips – and Hinata's entire being was palpitating with bliss.

She barely even noticed as his hands discreetly tugged down her pants. She also almost failed to acknowledge how her legs folded, helping him get rid of the unnecessary garment.

"Hmm," he moaned, licking her neglected nipple, while one of his hands reached out to squeeze her other tit. "Damn, Hinata-chan… you're so beautiful."

Gasping, she responded by raking her nails over his torso, from his strong pectorals to his defined abs. The blond groaned with pleasure, momentarily releasing her nipple. He unclasped her bra and got it out of his way. Then, his hands flew back to her hips, tantalizingly close to her only piece of clothing left. She yearned for his touch in that intimate part of hers – so much that it physically hurt.

Out of a sudden, he plopped down on the bed, turning her on her side so that her back pressed against his chest. She felt his throbbing cock against her lower back, but she was easily distracted from this as soon as his hands laid upon her body once again: one playfully squeezing her breasts, and the other running along her creamy legs.

"Does it hurt?" he asked, touching the bandage around her left thigh.

"A-a little," she replied, grimacing as his thumb flickered deliciously over her sensitive nipple.

"I'll stay away from there, then," he said, moving his hand upwards, away from the bandage, until it reached her womanhood. "Wow," he whispered in her ear, rubbing his palm over her moist panties. "You're so wet."

Automatically, Hinata parted her legs, granting him complete access. "Please, Naruto-kun," she gasped, "please… _touch_ me."

"Heh. You don't have to ask twice."

Quickly, he pushed her panties down to her ankles, and then shoved his hand between her legs. Hinata bit her lower lip tightly, suppressing a scream, while his thick fingers stroked her inner lips, deliberately ignoring the bundle of nerves craving for his attention. Nibbling on her earlobe, he added up to her pleasure by pinching her nipple between his index finger and his thumb. This time, Hinata couldn't hold back her scream.

Finally, his fingers decided to indulge her clit. The sensation was heavenly. Who knew a subtle touch upon such a small part of her body could feel so good?

Aching for much more friction, much more pleasure, Hinata rocked her hips. Her lover's strokes became faster, more violent and eager, and his breathing became more elaborate. Numbly, she realized her pelvis' movements were causing another type of friction between her back and his smooth, solid length. With a hazy smile, she quickened her pace, turned her head back, and tangled her fingers through his spiky hair, pulling his lips to hers. Naruto groaned loudly into her mouth, twirling his tongue around hers, and avidly rubbed against her.

Then, together, they came.

It was the formerly-chaste girl's first orgasm ever. But it wouldn't be her last.

For a few moments, they lay in the same position, panting and staring deeply into each others' eyes. Her fluids soaked his fingers, while his were sprayed all over her lower back. Lethargically, Hinata turned around so that she could face him properly. He hugged her, intertwining his legs with hers, and kissed her sensually.

"We aren't done yet," he mumbled between kisses, "are we?"

Smiling shyly, Hinata shook her head. She put one hand on his sweaty neck, while she slowly massaged his chest and his stomach with the other. Naruto broke the kiss with a moan and started to lick and bite the sensitive skin of her breasts, massaging her backside. Closing her eyes with pleasure, she finally reached his stiff manhood and wrapped her small fingers around it. She was utterly clueless about what to do to it – massage? Pull? Squeeze? – but then Naruto rolled on top of her and put his hand over her own.

"I'll go slowly," he murmured, positioning his cock at her entrance. "Just bear with me, okay?"

Hinata bit her lip and placed her hands on his shoulders, squeezing his flesh tightly, nervously. "Okay."

He kissed her briefly, offering her a reassuring smile. Then, unhurriedly, inch by inch, he penetrated her.

Hinata grimaced at the feeling of being stretched and filled. More than pain, she felt discomfort. To distract herself, she kissed Naruto again, enjoying his taste. He reached for her hands, pressed them against the bed, and lovingly laced his fingers with hers. A knot formed in her throat as she became fully aware of what was happening: she was making love with the boy she'd adored her entire life.

Once he was completely inside of her, he remained immobile for a few moments, before pulling out slightly. The way his hot, moist skin grazed her own elicited a gasp of surprise from both of them – because it felt amazing. Entranced, she pushed her hips forward, engulfing his member greedily. Naruto groaned between clenched teeth and pulled away once more, only to sink back into her with a hard thrust. He buried his face in her neck, gasping, as a startled, delightful cry escaped her lips.

"A-again," she breathed out, gripping his hands firmly.

Naruto complied. His thrusts were even, moderate. His chest rubbed exquisitely against hers, stimulating her erect nipples. He frowned with concentration, attempting to hold himself back properly, but when her tight, warm walls twitched around his member, he completely lost it. He let go of her hands and grabbed the underside of her thighs, lifting and pulling them further apart. Like this, he could reach much deeper within her.

Hinata moaned uncontrollably, mesmerized by the new sensation. She put her arms around his shoulders and buried her face in his neck, occasionally licking and kissing his perspiring skin. Naruto slammed into her unmercifully, suddenly devoid of all the bashful gentleness he had started out with. Nonetheless, she extensively enjoyed this side of him, too.

Her soft cries filled the room, drowning out Naruto's deep, manly groans. Just as the blissful impact of her orgasm approached, he suddenly sat up and pulled her along, so that she were straddling his lap. This different position bewildered her, but she found it extremely sexy nevertheless.

Naruto grabbed her ass and squeezed it, prompting her to move. Tentatively, she lifted her hips a little and then fell back down, instantly making them both moan. She did it again and again, riding his cock excitedly. In a short time, she felt herself get close to her peak again.

The sexual culmination struck her with much more force than the other time. She screamed her lover's name euphorically, pulling his hair with unintentional roughness. He continued guiding the hysterical jerks of her hips, his own never halting with their upward thrusts, even after she came down from her high. But it didn't take him much longer to come, as well. He did it just as loudly and violently, ultimately collapsing against her so that she laid back down on the mattress, with him on top.

Struggling to catch their breaths, they stayed like that for a few minutes. His entire weight upon her wasn't a bother; in reality, she was too delighted to even care. Affectionately, she petted his hair and kissed his forehead, impulsively whispering a sincere, "I love you."

It certainly wasn't the first time she confessed to him. But it was the first he ever gave her an immediate answer.

"I love you, too."

* * *

The next morning, the four young adults reunited. It was Sasuke and Sakura who woke up first, so they were the ones to go knock on the other couple's door. Predictably, Naruto was still asleep, but he woke up when he felt the bed shift as Hinata's weight disappeared.

Sluggishly, the dark-haired girl put on her clothes, unaware of how her lover watched her. Then, she opened the door, and smiled when she saw Sakura, as healthy and alive as her. Relieved and joyous, she couldn't help but hug her friend.

"I'm so glad you're fine!" Sakura exclaimed.

"We survived!" the other girl replied.

The kunoichis broke the hug as Naruto rose from the bed, hurriedly pulling on his pants.

"Sakura-chan!" he said happily, joining Hinata's side. "Bastard! Good morning!"

"You just woke up, didn't you?" Sasuke asked apathetically from behind Sakura.

"Uh, yeah. I stayed up until late…" Winking suggestively, he put an arm around the Hyuga's shoulders "…if you know what I mean."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, Sakura giggled, and Hinata blushed furiously.

"Anyways," Sakura said, "we should leave soon. I want to go back to the village and start preparing the antidote as soon as possible."

"Hn. It's not like you don't have enough extra time."

Cheeks reddening, Sakura giggled again. "Yes, Sasuke-kun, but better be safe than sorry!"

"Okay," Naruto yawned. "Lemme just get dressed and then we'll be ready to go, alright?"

"Just hurry up, idiot," Sasuke said. "And don't get distracted."

"That won't depend on me," the blond murmured, planting a warm kiss on Hinata's cheek.

Hand in hand, Sakura and Sasuke walked away. As Naruto closed the room's door and gave her another kiss, this time on the lips, Hinata thought, _Maybe this experience wasn't as terrible as I'd thought._


End file.
